


Saving You

by nursal1060



Series: Superbat Sweeties [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alienation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcave, Batman: Bloodstorm, Batman: Crimson Mist, Begging, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Needs a Hug, Caring, Caring Clark, Character Turned Into Vampire, Coercion, Cold Weather, Comfort, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gentle Clark, Gentleness, Grinding, Happy Ending, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Human/Vampire Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Isolation, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Marking, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Offering, Poor Bruce, Protective Clark Kent, Protectiveness, Refusal, Rescue, Romantic Friendship, Rough Bruce, Roughness, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Siberia, Suggestive Themes, SuperBat, Surprise Kissing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kisses, Vampires, bloodsucking, fleeing, justice league - Freeform, protective Clark, slightly sexy, so cute I love it, stubborn bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: As a newly formed vampire, Bruce is willing to die alone in a desolate wasteland than to hurt anyone with his urges.Clark, however, is more than willing to let Bruce drink his blood to keep his loved one with him.





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!  
> SLIGHT TW FOR NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE!
> 
> I promised I'd get to writing more Superbat, and I couldn't pass up the idea of VAMPIRE SUPERBAT, so here it is! <3 I wrote this fic rather fast, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize ^^;
> 
> ENJOY! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Bruce panted as he wandered the desolated wasteland of the outskirts of Siberia. He felt sick to his stomach, which was rumbling hard. He winced a little as he forced himself to go as far away from civilization as he could possibly get. He didn’t want to hurt anyone with his newfound powers and urges.

He should have been more careful. He cursed at himself internally for not being prepared. Dracula was still alive, and one of his rogue creations had gotten to him. Tanya the rogue vampire had bitten him in efforts to drive him to the dark side and kill Dracula. But all it did was make him feel disgusted with himself. 

Bruce was a monster. One that preyed on the suffering of others, something he never wanted to stoop to doing. He was supposed to be a protector, a dark angel watching over Gotham...not a demonic monster that hurt people for his survival. 

Bruce made it clear to himself and others that he would not give into his vampire urges, no matter what. He had deprived himself of all nutrition for weeks, as human food was not necessary for his survival anymore and didn’t taste as good. He had disappeared from meetings involving the Justice League and found it hard to patrol Gotham. Alfred and the Robins were incredibly worried for him as the days progressed to weeks, with Dick and Tim offering their blood to him. He angrily refused, but it was undeniable to see how weak his body was becoming without sustenance.

The day finally came to Bruce not being able to be around humans anymore at all, because he could smell them so vividly, even if they were nowhere near him. He proclaimed Dick as the new Batman before getting into the Batcopter and flying out of Gotham. Bruce flew all the way to Siberia before he exited the Batcopter and continued on foot. His body would stop responding and he would black out at times, so Bruce knew flying any further wasn’t smart. Plus Siberia seemed far enough away from civilization that he could suffer in peace.

Now here he was. Bruce wasn’t sure how long he had continued to wander around the desolate, frozen wasteland. It felt like weeks, but realistically he knew it’d only been a few days. His body began to break down without blood to nourish him. Bruce started to not be able to walk properly or in a straight line after a short time. He got tired very quickly and had to rest in the cold for a long period just to walk a single kilometer. He was so hungry that he could feel the cold, something healthy vampires were immune to. 

It crossed Bruce’s mind as he forced himself to his feet and continued to walk away from humanity: he was going to die. He was about to die a slow, painful death from malnutrition...and he was going to die alone...alone in the frozen Siberian tundra and no one would know what happened to him. No one would be able to find him. No one would know where he’d gone. He guessed it was a fitting end for a monster like himself...he couldn’t hurt anyone out here. Humanity would be safer without him.

After a few moments, he fell to his knees again, but this time, Bruce knew he’d have no energy to get up again. He’d pushed himself far past his body’s limits of dehydration and malnutrition. He leaned himself against the nearby frozen glacier wall to keep himself from falling on his side. Bruce smiled pathetically to himself, realizing that now he could see how beautiful the tundra was. At least he could die somewhere beautiful.

“Bruce.”

Bruce’s ears perked up at the sound of a voice. He slowly craned his neck to see a familiar bright mix of blue and red coming down from the sky. Of course Superman would find him...of course he would. The Man of Steel landed quite a way behind Bruce and approached him slowly, but with firmness.

“What the hell are you thinking Bruce? You ran all the way here, you cut yourself off from everyone around you, and you’ve just resigned yourself to nature. Do you want to die so badly? To leave everyone who loves you behind?”

Bruce’s body was aching, his entire body felt frigid. But despite that, he refused to let Clark speak like he knew him. He could barely speak as he managed, “It’s...better for...Gotham...without me.”

Clark kept walking at his pace, quickly closing the gap between them as he continued with the same tone, “It’s better for Gotham to lose its Batman than for you to admit that you need to drink blood to keep yourself alive? That’s a very arrogant way to look at the world, Bruce. You’re Batman, their image of justice and protection.” He was almost right at Batman’s side now. “You’re our friend and ally Bruce. You’re a father and a public figure. If you die now, what’ll it all be for?”

Bruce turned his head away and mustered up all his voice to scream, even if it ended up sounding barely above his normal volume, “You don’t understand Clark! You...don’t understand...how it feels...to...have no...control...to be a monster...that...people...should fear!” His mouth was dry, and talking was becoming laborious, “I don’t want...to become...a monster...and have to...kill to be...alive…” 

Clark had stopped walking. Bruce noticed by the blurry shadow he could see that he was right besides him. Bruce felt a pair of hands on his body as he heard Clark’s knees crack to kneel down. Bruce almost jolted, he was so sensitive to the mere feeling of touch after not having any human contact for weeks. He wished he could shrug him off, but he had no strength to do it. 

Clark’s tone became soft, “Bruce.” Bruce slowly turned to look him into Clark’s soft blue eyes, brighter than the sky. “Please.” He moved his hands to Bruce’s face to pull off the cowl. Bruce hadn’t even noticed that he’d had on his cowl this entire time, he had been so obsessed with controlling his bloodlust. Clark’s hands cupped his cheeks, and the smell of the Kryptonian’s human-like blood, the sensation of his skin on his own, the warmth of his hands...it was a sensory overload to Bruce. 

He flinched and trembled, wanting Clark to move away. Even minutes away from dying and Bruce continued to fight his urges. He attempted to regulate his breathing through his nose to calm him down. Clark, though, had other ideas. He thumbed Bruce’s chapped lips with his firm but delicate fingers. It was enough for the bloodhungry bat to stop flinching and open his mouth slightly. Clark slipped a thumb into Bruce’s dry mouth.

Bruce held Clark’s hand and tried futilely to move his hand away. He couldn’t. Clark gently ran his thumb over one of Bruce’s perfectly pointed fangs, “They’re so sharp...you must be starving.” It was common knowledge that as vampires grew emaciated, their fangs sharpened and elongated naturally to allow for easy predation.

“Clark...Clark don’t do this…” Bruce didn’t want to drink blood if it meant hurting anyone. Even if it’d kill him.

Clark leaned in closer, saying with a softness that Bruce had never heard from the man, “I can’t lose you. I don’t care if it hurts, I’ll do anything to keep you here with me.” The last few words he emphasized and Bruce almost whined. The sensation of feeling Clark so close to him, that his finger was in his mouth, so close to satisfying his appetite, it was maddening. The Kryptonian’s blood smelled human, but it smelled...thicker, richer...dare he say it smelled more flavorful. Bruce leaned his head against Clark’s hand. He could barely breathe or think.

Clark told him in a gentle but commanding tone, “I want you to drink.” Bruce weakly shook his head and Clark moved his thumb to the point of his fang. He pulled his thumb up quickly, breaking the skin and causing his thumb to bleed. Bruce’s instincts fought against him with every power left him. He shouldn’t do this...especially not to Clark. That all changed when a drop of Clark’s blood dripped onto his tongue. The instinct to feed and survive overtook every last shred of control he had.

Bruce’s eyes shot open, now bearing a deep reddish hue. He closed his mouth and began sucking weakly. Every drop of blood he swallowed made him feel so much better. It gave him such a strong feeling, like being given water for the first time after being out in the desert for weeks. Once he had more strength, he held onto Clark’s hand to steady it as he drank more.

Clark smiled a little, “That’s it...keep drinking.”Bruce licked and licked until the wound was clean and had begun to heal. His eyes darted back to Clark. His red eyes looked intently at the Kryptonian and he was able to focus on and visualize every vein in his body. Bruce tried to fight against his urges, but the hunger burned within his throat and his belly. The cut wasn’t enough. He needed more. 

Bruce lurched forward, forcing Clark back against the glacier wall. Clark wasn’t hurt, but the ferocity that Bruce was showing was surprising. Bruce curled his arms around Clark’s neck and bent his knees to sit on Clark’s lap. He slowly hooked a finger on the man’s collar, pulling it down to expose his neck, smelling like the deepest of rich blood aroma. He paused and looked at Clark expectantly, waiting for confirmation.

Clark smiled at him and told him, “Do what you need to.” He wrapped one arm around Bruce’s waist and caressed his hair with the other one. Their bodies were now pressed together and Bruce was feeling desperate. Bruce leaned forward and licked at the flesh of Clark’s neck near a vein. His saliva was now infused with a coagulating painkiller to make the biting sensation less painful for a willing participant. He licked and licked and the area was moist enough to be numbing for Clark. Bruce held onto Clark and supported the back of his neck with one arm as he opened his mouth and drove his fully extended and sharpened fangs into Bruce with a fluid motion.

Clark grunted painfully as he felt Bruce’s fangs pierce his skin. They felt like two thick needles pressing into his skin. He could hear the audible sucking noise as Bruce stopped biting and started sucking while his fangs were still embedded inside Clark. Bruce drank and drank like his life depended on it. With each sip, he grew stronger and he felt so much better. Bruce rocked his hips against Clark as he continued to drink. Clark buried his face into Bruce’s disheveled locks, moaning ever so softly after each of Bruce’s gulps. He blushed slightly as Bruce grinded without hesitation on his lap.

Bruce was feeling like he was on air. He could feel his power returning. And this Kryptonian blood...it felt better than sex as the shockwave of Clark’s blood ran through him, re-energizing the caped crusader. Not only did he feel alive, he felt better than he had before. Clark whined in his ear. He felt something in his groin from that. Clark’s blood, of course, gave him an affinity for the man. It took Bruce a moment of focus to pull his now dull fangs out of Clark and lick the wound closed. 

Pulling away, Bruce could see Clark’s expression. He had a blush reddening his cheeks, his eyes were half lidded, and the desire in his face was incredibly prevalent. On a whim, Bruce leaned closer, and the two made out with each other, with Bruce dominating from his newfound strength. 

Pulling back, Bruce asked softly, “Can we...do this again...sometime?”

Clark smiled at him, saying, “As long as you...don’t tell anyone...and fly us back to Gotham.”

Bruce smiled, his vampire features completely masked now, “Deal.”


End file.
